1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to emanation systems with one or more substrates attached to a surface, and in particular, to a substrate with a visual guide disposed thereon and having one or more active release profiles.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Various emanation systems are known in the prior art that generally include a reservoir that holds a volatile material and optionally includes a housing or support structure to retain the reservoir. The prior art emanation systems typically either allow passive diffusion of the volatile material to occur without the aid of a dispensing mechanism or enhance and/or facilitate the release of the volatile material using a dispensing mechanism. Typical dispensing mechanisms used in emanation systems include a heating device and/or a fan that either heats and/or supplies air, respectively.
Many passive emanation systems of the prior art utilize a solid or semi-solid block of material or a volatile material laden gel disposed within a housing. In particular, one prior art emanation system includes a container having a candle therein. When lit, the candle emits a volatile material. Another prior art emanation system uses a conical gel surface impregnated with a volatile material. The conical gel surface is disposed within a housing having an adjustable cap. The cap may be adjusted upwardly or downwardly to expose the surface area of the conical gel surface to varying degrees. In a different prior art emanation system, a reservoir having a semi-permeable film disposed thereon is used and has a volatile material disposed within the reservoir. The volatile material diffuses out of the reservoir through the semi-permeable membrane. Another prior art emanation system includes a substantially flat substrate having a volatile material thereon. The volatile material is slowly released into the surrounding atmosphere.
One drawback of some of the aforementioned prior art emanation systems is that the substrate may be wetted with a volatile material that is released over a shortened time period. The release profile of the volatile material is generally constant in that the release rate of the volatile slowly decreases until the volatile is evaporated. In these systems, the emanation system only provides efficacy for a short period of time after application of the volatile to the substrate.
Further, some prior art emanation systems are designed to emit an insecticide. Historically, the smell of the insecticide has been unpleasant, which sometimes discourages use of the emanation system. Some attempts have been made to mask the unpleasant odor associated with the use of insecticides through the incorporation of citronella oil into the emanation system.
Further, in some instances, it is undesirable to keep air treatment materials within the home. Therefore, it is desirable to have an emanation system in the home that can be refilled by a third party such that the air treatment materials do not need to be kept in the home. In some instances, it may also be desirable to have the third party re-apply the air treatment materials to the emanation system so that individuals do not have to touch the material-laden surface of the substrate after use.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive passive emanation system in the form of a wettable substrate that allows a user to apply an air treatment material thereto. It is further desirable to provide a system that allows the air treatment material to emanate at a high rate after the initial application of the air treatment material to the substrate, and further allows for continued efficacy by having a secondary substrate that releases the air treatment material at a slower rate than that of the substrate. Finally, it would be desirable to have a fragrance incorporated into the air treatment material, which acts to incentivize the user to use the emanation system, and also acts as a use-up cue that allows the user to determine when the air treatment material is no longer effective.